The purpose of Core B - Mouse Models of Pulmonary Inflammation - is to provide a resource for investigators performing studies in mice. The Director of Core B is Charies W. Frevert, DVM, ScD, who has extensive experience in the use of mouse models of lung inflammation and infection. The Co-lnvestigator is Andrew Burich, DVM, MS who has research experience with mouse models of inflammation. To meet the needs of the program projects we have developed four goals. The first goal is to provide access to the expertise, resources, and facilities required to model pulmonary inflammation in mice. This includes access to individuals with expertise in comparative pathology and pulmonary inflammation; access to BSL-2 and BSL-3 laboratories to carry out studies on lung infection in mice; and access to a Transgenic Animal Resource Laboratory to develop genetically engineered mice proposed by the four projects. The second goal will be to standardize the mouse models of pulmonary inflammation and lung infection used by the different program projects. This is important as it will facilitate interactions between projects. The third goal is to isolate and distribute primary cell cultures obtained from mice. This includes isolation of primary cell cultures of epithelial cells grown at an air liquid interface, lung fibroblasts, bone marrow derived macrophages, and alveolar macrophages. The fourth goal will be to interact on a regular basis with Robert Vernon, PhD the Director of Core C. This interaction is important because it will insure that sample collection and submission from Core B to Core C is standardized. Drs. Frevert and Vernon will also work closely together to insure that all four projects have access to specialized imaging systems and image analysis programs required for their work. By consolidating skilled staff, facilities, and equipment in Core B and making it available to all projects, we will reduce the cost of producing high-quality data and will facilitate interactions among the different projects. Therefore, Core B will play an important role in the successful completion of work proposed in this program project.